


The Final Battle: Death by Megalovania

by Zenon_Zaria



Series: A Tale of the Ages: An Undertale Superfic [3]
Category: Undertale
Genre: #ATOTA, #CoreIssues, #Storyshift, #undertale, #undertaleau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenon_Zaria/pseuds/Zenon_Zaria
Summary: After an entire week of Hell where Mettaton forced Frisk to continuously RESET and make the routes Geno, Maya has enough and pushes Mettaton to his breaking point, then finally RESETS. This is what happens after Maya pushes him into his breaking point.
Series: A Tale of the Ages: An Undertale Superfic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893103





	The Final Battle: Death by Megalovania

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Core Issues: Season One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314581) by [Nicolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolle/pseuds/Nicolle). 



> These are copied from my Google Docs and this one specifically has some parts where there are quotation marks with nothing in between. I apologize as they were originally written on a Word Document that supports WingDings 1 font, but Google Docs unfortunately does not.  
> I may try to edit in the future so the full experience is there, but if not, it's not exactly important. Just thought I'd say in any case.  
> At least, you can still read what was supposed to be said considering the parenthesis are right next.

I heard Asriel call my name to come eat breakfast. I muffled a reply from under the covers and I heard him bounce up the stairs. My door opened with a slam and I heard him ask again, “What?”

I pulled my covers from my face and replied, “Let me sleep in for another hour or somethin’. Mettaton’s gonna come ‘n try to destroy me anyway. I’m gonna sleep for a bit. Wake me up when he’s around or somethin’.” I closed my eyes and went back to sleep. Asriel replied an “Okay” and went down to continue with his breakfast. And I went back to sleep. ~ Frisk and Mettaton were both on the golden flowers that Frisk lands on during the start of every run. Mettaton was up and steaming.

“I am going to kill her. How dare she do that to me?” Mettaton made a sound of anger and frustration and moved to the other room.

“Howdy! I’m Flowey, Flowey the Flo-“, Mettaton cut off Napstablook, “SHUT UP!” Napstablook left the flower and looked at Frisk. “What happened last run?” Frisk shook their head and followed Mettaton.

Frisk and Napstablook rushed through the RUINS, trying to catch up with Mettaton. They entered the room with Alphys and were prepared to see dust and a cloth, but instead were greeted by a frantic voice.

“W-what happened with M-M-Mettaton? He just rushed past without e-even yelling at m-me.” Frisk again shook their head and rushed past, the others following. Eventually, they came to Papyrus’s house. And Frisk and Napstablook now realizing that Papyrus was nowhere near them during the start of the run, which by itself was odd. They entered his house and heard him talking to Mettaton.

“Hm, oh! Hello, I did not hear you all come in. Would you mind telling me what is going on?” Mettaton answered.

“It matters none, darling. Thank you for letting me stop and rest for a bit. Now, I must be taking my leave.” His voice darkened at the word leave. Papyrus sighed and knew something was wrong. He didn’t ask questions and just followed the others. As they entered Snowdin forest, Mettaton shouted, “Where are you?! I know you’re out here somewhere!”

Papyrus looked at Frisk, and Alphys asked, “What did she d-do to him?” Frisk again shook their head. He wasn’t hearing anything, so Mettaton just went through the wooden gate Asriel built.

“Oh my gosh, is that a,” Asriel stopped, “a robot? Mettaton, where’s-“, he saw Frisk behind Mettaton, “oh, never mind. Why is everybody else here?”

“Where is she?” Asriel looked confused at Mettaton.

“Uh, who?”

“You’re sister, where is she?”

“Oh, she, she-uh, she said to let her sleep in and that you were going to come destroy her?”

“You bet I will. Now, move.” Mettaton shoved past him and headed to Snowdin town. Asriel pulled out his phone and called his sister.

“Hey sis?”

“mmyeah?” she replied.

“Mettaton’s coming your way, just giving you a heads up.” She sounded more alert when she answered.

“Oh, shoot. Okay, well, see ya later bro.” And hung up. When Mettaton got to her and Asriel’s house, he started banging on the door.

“OPEN UP, I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE!!!” He heard nothing from the inside of the house and shot at the door, allowing himself entrance. He bounded up the stairs and slammed open the door to her room, finding no sleeping form of a human, but a note in its place. He picked it up and it read, “If you’re looking to fight, why don’t we make it a show? Like how any Mettaton would. Undyne’s stage. Doesn’t matter what time, as long as it’s today during this run.” He growled and went downstairs. He sat on the couch and got on with his way after resting a few minutes, the others not being far behind.

They traveled to Waterfall, where they met Toriel and gained another person in their party. Then they reached the Lab in Hotlands. Mettaton knocked once then let himself in. He heard a squeak, as if someone were surprised in the middle of a word. Then, a young female voice said, “Welp, gotta go.” ~ I was eventually woken by my phone ringing. It was Asriel’s version of Bonetrousle, so I knew it had to be him. I answered with a “mmyeah?” He sounded a bit worried.

“Mettaton’s coming your way, just giving you a heads up.” That was a wakeup call, quite literally, in fact. I got up and wrote a note, telling Mettaton that if he wanted to fight, then we should fight on a stage. I yawned and stopped mid-yawn because of a loud banging on the front door. I took my phone and teleported to the UTT resort and hotel. I looked up at the clerk and said, “Hi, I would like to stay in a room, please?” He didn’t look up from his book and replied, “The only room we have is reserved for certain,” he looked up, “people… And you are one of the people on that list. Go right ahead. Down the hall, first room on the left.” He gave me the room key and I went into it and took a shower. I finished taking the shower and dried off.

Even after all of these centuries of being in the Underground, I was still not used to staying at a hotel that didn’t have a scratchy towel. I teleported more clothes to my room and put my dirty ones in the hamper. I had almost the entire fight with Mettaton planned out, I just needed to switch out my normal purple jacket with a purple hoodie. After I was finished getting dressed and finishing what would be my normal morning routine, I teleported to Undyne to ask if I could use her stage.

“Yeah, go ahead. Let me guess, you’re gonna fight Mettaton?” I nodded.

“Yeah, we’ve been watching him on your dad’s camera downstairs.” I nodded again and thanked her for letting me use her stage to fight Mettaton. I used the stairs down and found my dad working on some weird botany with Venus Fly Traps and some Buttercups.

“Hey dad?” I asked.

“Yes, child?” He responded. He was calm and trying to see what would happen if he added some DETERMINATION mixed with healing properties to the plants.

“How are the Amalgamates doing?” At the word “Amalgamates”, my father almost dropped the eye dropper of the DETERMINATION mix, it bounced a bit before he finally caught it. He looked at me with slight annoyance. I smiled sheepishly.

“They are doing fine, why do you ask?”

“Because of the amount of DETERMINATION that was mixed into them, I wonder if they remember about these Resets as much as Sans does. Or, at least remembers more.” He put down the eye dropper and thought for a moment.

“They probably do.” I hummed in agreement and started to just go on with casual talk.

“So, what do you think Mettaton’ll do to me-agh!” There was a pound on the door and then it opened, I knew exactly who it was and looked at Dad. “Welp, gotta go.” Then teleported to the elevator bathroom. I heard a pounding of feet, then they stopped abruptly.

“Ugh, why does she make me chase her all throughout the Underground?! Fine then, if she wants to fight on a stage, then we’ll fight on a stage.” He huffed and left.

“Asgore, do you know what’s going on?” Asked Toriel.

“No, I do not."

I teleported out of the elevator and into the lab with the others. Frisk looked at me with slight fear, the others didn’t catch it though. I started changing into my skeletal form. They saw me and started asking questions.

“What’s going on?” asked Toriel.

“I’m going to fight Mettaton.” The others seemed slightly surprised by this, well, except for Frisk.

“Well, you know where the fight is going to be. See you guys there.” I teleported to the stage after making sure I knew where Mettaton was. ~ It was a nice Thanksgiving morning in Site Epsilon. Everyone was having breakfast and talking about the preparations for the day. All of a sudden, C had a weird feeling. He went into Frisk’s head and told her he was going to check something out.  
“Hey Frisk?”  
‘Yeah C?’ She responded.  
“Something doesn’t feel right. Is it okay if I go check it out?”  
‘Yeah, sure. What’s wrong?’ She asked.  
“I don’t know. I’ll be back though.”  
‘Okay, be safe.’  
“I will, bye.” C left Church’s head and moved to the chip of a person in another universe, a Storyshift universe. His friend was standing on an Undyne stage, most likely her Undyne. He switched to the cameras and the mainframe and started looking around. He heard footsteps and started recording. ~ I stood on Undyne’s stage, waiting for Mettaton to come through the doors. My skeletal arms were crossed as I heard metallic footsteps echo through the hallway before the stage.

‘Do you not know the rules? It’s simple: Survive’ I blinked as I heard the strangely familiar voice, but shook my head and concentrated as Mettaton entered the room.

“Well, well, well. You’re a little early, I thought you’d be here five minutes later. Then again, I am horrible at estimations.” He gave me a murderous stare that urged me to hurry up. I heard the others come into the room, and slight movements from the crowd. I was surprised that there were already people in the crowd. I chuckled a bit. “Now, I know you want to fight, and I probably can’t calm you down, but how about we settle ourselves down and talk over a nice cup of-“, Mettaton cut me off.

“Cut the crap!” He barked at me. Sans (wait, when did he get here?) and Frisk looked at each other, knowing what I was referencing and remembering what happened. I let out a little laugh.

“Well, there’s no putting you off.” I let out a sigh and looked back up at him. “You can have the first move-“, I immediately moved to the left as he fired at me. I chuckled and looked up at him. “And so it begins.”

My eye started to glow and smoke was leaving my eye socket. In the background, my version of Megalovania started playing. It was a Mettaton, so I will fight him like one. I swung my right foot and arm out and around to the front, purposely making my dancing horrible. Then I pulled my right arm and foot back in and tapped my right foot while my right hand was in a fist and slowly lowering. Then I moved my right hand forward and a rush of bones flew past me and to Mettaton. They circled him and he noticed that the bones could be avoided without dance, but of course, he wanted to put on a show. He lifted his left leg and then spun to the left. Then he put his foot down and did a hand stand, avoiding more bones. The bones were supposed to follow you and then shoot after a certain time, getting faster with each bone. Think of it like a video game.

He put one leg forward and the other behind him and did the splits. His left foot started going forward and he let gravity take control of it and let it fall, moving faster than the bones. He didn’t let himself stand and let himself fall into another position for the splits, dodging the final bone. ~ She made her first move and her friends watched. “I don’t? What? She takes all those lessons with DanceDyne and she dances like this?!” Complained Undyne. “Have any of you even seen her dance before?” Nobody took their eyes off of the stage, watching Mettaton dodge her attack, but Asriel answered.  
“No. And I guess there’s a reason why nobody but DanceDyne has seen it.” He visibly cringed at the memory of her dancing. Mettaton got up from dodging the bone attack and started moving his hips. The music changed from her version of Megalovania to Mettaton’s version of Death by Glamour. He did a similar dance to her first attack, except smoother and more controlled, and instead of the weird “Yes!” action she did, he moved his right hand up then looked up. A disco ball came down with colored lights and he continued dancing. The crowd was cheering and Undyne felt the ratings raise.  
The lights of the disco ball just stopped short of her, and she was looking around. The crowd was calling for her to dance and avoid the lights. She found a path and moved forward, then sidestepped to the left, hopped to the right, and somersaulted forward. She stopped in an almost yoga-like position and took her soul out of her chest. Her soul was yellow, not cyan. It followed her hand and raised high enough for her to aim and shoot at the disco ball, changing all the random colors to cyan.  
Undyne’s jaw dropped, and before she could say anything, Alphys stole the words from her mouth. “She knows yellow magic?!?!”  
“” (SO INTERESTING. LET’S EXPERIMENT.)  
Sans looked around and asked, “did anyone else hear that?”  
“Hear what, Sans?” asked Asgore.  
“” (PERHAPS IT IS BETTER LEFT UNSAID, BROTHER.) Said Papyrus. Sans nodded. The others knew what language they were speaking in, but they didn’t know how to speak the language. Mettaton looked shocked, but quickly shook it off as she prepared for her next attack.  
She got up from her position after she changed her soul back to its unique color. The music changed again to her version of Megalovania and she used blue magic on Mettaton’s soul. Then she sent three sets of simple jumps. Undyne gave up on complaining and just watched the show. Mettaton dodged all three by simply doing a front flip. The music switched again and Mettaton started dancing. Each time a different joint moved to a different place, a bomb formed there. He finally stopped by kicking a leg into the air, then letting it land, making the final bomb appear near the floor. ~ I looked around me at all the bombs, and summoned knives. They were floating in an arch around me and within quick reach of my hands. I threw a knife at each bomb, knowing that it would take them a few seconds to detonate because of the knives, unlike exploding right away because of bullets. I then hit the last one, the one right near the floor. I moved slightly to the left, dodging the first bomb, then I jumped.

My arms were out and I was doing a backflip, not a fetal position one, but a straight backed, split legged one. Each of the bombs that littered the area around me went off, missing me by either a few feet, or a few centimeters. I landed in an Iron Man pose and the final bomb went off and the beam went right through the space between my legs. I heard the crowd gasp, then cheer. I straightened my back and introduced a new weapon.

I swung my hands in front of me, parallel to the ground, my right in front of my face and my left in front of my stomach. I made an action of pulling something from the air, and two boa staffs appeared, one in cyan flames and the other in purple flames, and the same smoke leaving. Mettaton looked happy for a challenge, and fearful that this might be a repeat of last run. I looked down at my boa staffs in confusion and shrugged, then I let go of the boa staffs. They disappeared before they hit the ground. My version of Megalovania made a record scratch sound, and it became more upbeat and hip hop like. ~ The crowd went wild when she landed perfectly and the beam shot through her legs. When she stood and summoned the flaming boa staffs, the others gasped and waited to see what the magical weapons would do. She looked at the staffs, confused.  
She shrugged and dropped the staffs and they disappeared. The music scratched like a record and became upbeat. Undyne and C gasped. She stepped forward with her left foot and moved it back for momentum, then she swung it forward and jumped while twisting in the air, and kicked Mettaton across the face.  
“She can actually dance.” Muttered an amazed Undyne. The camera zoomed in and the crowd buzzed with excitement. ~ I immediately crouched when my feet hit the floor and I swung my right foot out and made him lose his footing. He was falling back and I was up again in a second and moved my right arm around his back, catching him. Then I got hold of his right hand and turned him so his back was to me.

There was no record scratch, just a transition from upbeat hip hop to slow and smooth waltz. He followed what I was doing quickly, and stayed in step. I let go of his left hand and swung him around my neck, he jumped which relieved some of the pressure. I was holding his right hand with my left and he surprised me by pulling me in, and then quickly pulling me up. My body swung so that my feet were up and my head was down. He was holding my hand to let me balance, and then I did a forward split and kept it there. He let go of my hand and pushed me up, basically throwing me forwards. I landed with a plie.

The music again changed, this time to a more high ballet type dance. Instead of it just being one song, it was our songs combined. Each changing their style to suit whatever we were dancing to. Hip hop, the waltz, and now ballet. Mettaton bowed and spun gracefully to the left and faced me and kneeled. I lifted my left leg and let it behind me. I straightened myself again and ran towards Mettaton. I jumped and he caught me. ~ C was watching everything happen from the camera. He was recording it with himself and with the cameras. When the music suddenly changed to ballet, he almost laughed out loud. A skeleton in a purple hoodie, sneakers, and basketball shorts dancing ballet with a robot. ~ He lifted me and spun and I spread my arms and legs into an “X”. He let me down and kneeled and locked his fingers together. I stepped on his hands and he gave me a moment and he raised me up and I flew into the air spinning.

As I was spinning, I was changing from my skeletal form to my human form. The songs were still at their beginning tunes, mine at “du-du-dah-du” and his at “duh duh duh duh-duh-du-duh-dah-duh”. I reached the highest I would go while spinning and I was finished becoming a human. 

My face was towards the ground and I smiled. My arms were still outstretched and I summoned my wings. They weren’t butterfly, the left was an angel wing and the right was a demon wing. ~ After Mettaton threw her into the air, he spun to the left. Then he moved his right hand out and spun that direction, and when he stopped spinning, his arm jets came out. He was in a pose for flight and fire erupted from the jets and he lifted, smiling widely. Papyrus was awestruck.   
“He can fly?!” Yelled Undyne. Asgore and Alphys both answered “Yes.” And their attention flew back to the fight. ~ I looked as Mettaton was coming up to meet me, the true battle finally beginning.

‘I am the demon who comes when you call its name.’ A soft whimper was heard. ‘But nobody called mine.’ It was the same voice from earlier. I didn’t have time to think about who it might be because the music got to the midsection where the action takes place.

Mettaton flew near me and swung his leg out in an attempt to kick me. I moved back and “back flipped” to swoop under him and kick him from behind.

‘STOP! THIS ISN’T YOU!’ Screams of pain stopped the voice from saying anymore. Mettaton moved forward and turned to face me. I moved towards him while spinning, and that moved him enough to make him lose balance.

‘Please. Stop.’ The voice was begging and sobbing now.

‘You’re going to kill him.’ Something fell.

‘Church? What happened?’ More whimpering and a sigh of relief.

‘You’re back.’

He toppled and was about to charge at me again. I blinked and the world around me changed. Church was lying next to Bones, crying because of how damaged he is. There were marks of blood and burn stains everywhere. A careful fight with intention to kill.

I coughed and put my hand to my mouth, a red liquid was slowly leaking from my mouth. I looked down and saw a slash on my chest, and when I looked up again, everything went back to normal. ~ She looked up at Mettaton, surprised to see him and then panicked. She flew at full force towards him and pushed him all the way down, not giving him a chance to fly or defend. ~ Adrenaline rushed through my body as I was tackling Mettaton down. It was a long fall. When we hit the ground I immediately stood and kicked him in the chest, freaking out. I had sense enough to spawn my RESET button. I went to my last SAVE. The world around us swirled and I heard shouting. Everything seemed to be buzzing as we all reformed around the table for breakfast. I was shaking, almost about to fall because of how dizzy I was.

“Calm down!” Yelled a voice in my head. I summoned blue bones and trapped Mettaton by that. All of a sudden, my face was turned the other way and I wasn’t in control anymore, C was.

“All of you, listen.” C was speaking and my voice had taken on a deeper tone, more masculine, but still my voice. “I don’t know what the heck happened, and I don’t think I want to. But we all need to calm down. You’re all on the surface in your Toriel’s and Asgore’s house. If any chaos breaks loose, you could harm the humans in the neighboring houses and possibly make the monsters reputation on the surface worse.” I calmed myself and everyone else seemed to do the same. I let C out of my head and regained control of my body. I turned him into his human form and sat down with a plop.

“Everyone, I’m sorry. I tortured M run before last and that’s why he didn’t do Geno.” I sighed.

“We all know you enjoyed the break.” Said Asriel. I stared at my lap, ashamed.

“Hehe. I remember one thing we all were thankful for, even though it tears us apart.” C looked at everyone, questioning. “Genocide.” Nobody wanted to admit it, but it was true. We all silently agreed that Genocide was why we’re here. We were silent for a few minutes before C spoke.

“I’m really glad to have known you all.” We all chuckled. ~ Church was eating her breakfast when she felt something “disconnect” from her. She only ever got this feeling when C becomes humanized by her Storyshift friend. She worried for a moment, and shook it off. Knowing that the Sans would handle it somehow. ~ We started our breakfast and a discussion about LV. We told Frisk the story of how it got named LOVE instead of just LEVEL. Which in turn led to a discussion about our LOVE.

“By the way, is your LV still weird, sis?” Asriel asked me. C looked confused and turned to me.

“Weird? How is it weird?” He asked. I brought out my soul for him to check, and his eyes glowed red for a few seconds, then he looked back up at me. “Question marks?” He asked. 

“Yeah. You’d be surprised. When I first checked my LOVE, I thought I’d have a high Level of Violence. It appears to be unknown.” Gaster looked curious and took on the face of a mad scientist.

“” (IF YOU ARE GOING TO EXPERIMENT ON ME, AT LEAST DON’T MAKE IT OBVIOUS.) I said. Gaster blushed a bright purple and squinted at me.

“You know everything, child.” He sighed. “Fine.”

C looked at me. “I think I have to get back now. It was fun, thanks guys.” We all said our goodbyes to him and I turned him back into his holographic form and he went back to Church.

‘I’m unstable, please,’ the voice whined, ‘please, just go.’ Their breath was shaking, they sounded on the verge of tears.  
‘I-I can’t just leave you here. We’re here to help, none of us care that you’re the reason why we’re like this! We just want to help.’ The voice belonging to Cross.  
‘I-I-I can’t. Just,” A “ping” sound was heard, ‘just go!’ Air whistled and a few shouts were heard. Another “ping” sound and then the people dropped.

I woke up with a gasp and my left eye glowing purple while my right eye was glowing red. It was the middle of the day and I took a nap because that’s what Sans’s do, they nap. When I woke, I realized who the voice belonged to: Me.


End file.
